The present disclosure is related to the field of energy storage devices. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to determining a safety status of a battery pack.
Modern rechargeable batteries include one or more cells that store and release energization with the operation of the battery. Battery cells are susceptible to be compromised in a variety of ways including overcharge, undercharge, or physical damage. These conditions can lead to a short circuit of one or more of the cells which causes an increase in the temperature and pressure within the cells. The increase in temperature and pressure creates, in a critical condition, a risk of fire and/or explosion of the battery cells.